


TLC

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lester has a headache, his lovers make him forget all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Sir James Lester rubbed his pounding head as he leant back against the car's headrest. He pulled his coat tighter around him. Even with the heating on he was still shivering. He let his eyes close as the headlights of passing cars seemed to pierce deep into his brain.

He winced as Jenny spoke, her voice sounding far too loud to his ears. “James, I think you need to go home. Fred, can you drop Sir James off at his flat.”

“Don't I get a say in this?”

“You can go home and rest, James, or Mr Butterworthy has a meeting scheduled with you this afternoon.”

James groaned. “The man's obsessed with chairs.”

“I thought so. Sir James' flat, please, Fred.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

The drive to his flat only seemed to take moments, and then James was being helped into his home by Jenny.

“James. Will you be all right?”

He nodded. “I just need to sleep.”

***

James woke to not very stealthy movements in his bedroom. He cracked an eye half open before mumbling. “For someone who hunts creatures for a living, you are rubbish at being quiet.”

There was a pause before the bed moved, and large warm hands began to massage his shoulders and caused James to moan, although this time not in pain.

Nick's voice sounded from the far side of the room. “Which one of us is rubbish?”

“Whoever knocked into the table.”

“Ah.” Ryan bent over to trail kisses down his lover's spine. “That would be Nick.”

“Only because you were kissing me.”

“Don't bicker, I have enough of that from my children. They, at least, know not to when I have a headache.”

The bed dipped again and another warm hand touched James' forehead. “Have you had any tablets for it, love.”

“Yes and they haven't done any good.” He sighed as Ryan's teeth nipped his arse. “Mmm.”

“How about we take your mind off it, love. Nick can suck you off while I prepare you.”

“Sounds good.”

Nick chuckled. “Didn't think you'd complain about it.” His breath teased James' cock before his warm lips closed around it.

Ryan parted James' cheeks and licked a long swipe, holding James still as he wiggled. “Then I think you need a good hard fuck. From both of us.”

James moaned as he let his lovers have free reign over him. His headache faded as other parts of his body demanded attention. As he processed Ryan's words, his eyes flew open for a moment. “Both of you? What? At once?”

James groaned as Nick's laugh sent vibrations through his cock. He moaned and thrust forwards as the sensation of being in that warm wet mouth stopped. “Like the thought of that, James? Tom and I both fucking your arse together.”

James moaned again. “Fuck, yes.”

Ryan paused in his tongue-fucking to snort and James shivered as the warm air caressed his wet hole. “Don't worry about anything, love. Nick and I will coordinate how we do it, OK?”

“Just get a bloody move on.”

“Impatient as ever.”

James squawked as Ryan drove his tongue back inside his arse, adding a finger as he began to stretch him. James began to pant as his lovers drove him towards his orgasm. He became lost as he helplessly thrust into Nick's warm mouth before back onto Ryan's talented tongue. The dual sensations quickly driving him towards orgasm as Nick deep-throated him and swallowed, milking him thoroughly.

James moaned as he felt the hard blunt head of Ryan's cock nudge against him before he slid in. The feel of that thick cock splitting him open had James' softening erection begin to firm up. 

Ryan's cock slid in and out a few times before Nick grasped James' leg and pushed it up against his chest.

“OK?”

“Need you in me.”

James groaned against Nick's lips as his lover kissed him deeply and pressed his cock against James' hole.

James gasped at the stretch as Nick gently nudged inside and slid deeper with each rock of his hips. The feeling of being filled was intense. Almost too much. James panted as waves of pleasure and pain chased each other along his nerves to explode in his brain.

His headache was forgotten in the thrust and withdrawal of his lovers, James squeezed hard around them. He needed more. “Harder.”

Ryan snorted at Nick's mutter of, “Don't blame us when you can't sit down tomorrow.”

James didn't have time to reply as his lovers obeyed him, thrusting as hard as they could inside him. He could feel his balls tightening and then James was coming, in pulses of white come that splattered against him, Nick and the bed. His arse contracted hard around the cocks buried inside him and James felt them both come. The sensation was amazing.

Boneless and exhausted, James only mumbled as his lovers pulled out and cleaned themselves and him. He felt himself pulled into Ryan's arms and sighed contentedly as Nick pressed against his back.

“Sleep, love.”

James nuzzled against Ryan as sleep claimed him, content for now to lie between his lovers.


End file.
